


Where Time stops

by orphan_account



Series: Late South Park One Shots [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, December Fanfic Challenge, God Complex, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, all of these are going to be based on vocaloids probably, but really Craig just forced him to be, i'll try, selective mute, selective mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Strangely with youORKenny loves Craig too much.
Relationships: Crenny - Relationship, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Series: Late South Park One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123215
Kudos: 7





	Where Time stops

**Author's Note:**

> It's December and I'm writing shit like this? Seems legit.

“We’re going home.”A voice boomed from their door.Kenny nodded, running to Craig.“Okay.”He wrapped an arm around Craig’s arm.Kenny was going to be alright with it.Craig looked down at Kenny, “Hurry up, we aren’t going anywhere by this speed.”Craig gripped Kenny’s wrist, pulling further and faster through the pale halls, lamps flickering through. 

Craig opened the door harshly, his eyes laced with shadow.He pulled Kenny into the house, his back hit the wall, making a dent from where he hit his elbow.Craig asked, shutting the door, standing still after, “What the hell?”Kenny wanted to ask what he meant, he really did, “Why did you leave, you’re supposed to stay here so stay put.”Kenny thought that outside would be pretty, with blue skies and clouds.He wondered what rain felt on his skin and wondered what the wind that’d blow his hair out from his eyes. 

Craig stepped forward, footsteps pounding against the hardwood floor.Kenny stepped back, sucking in a breath as Craig continued to go forward.Craig’s hair looked like the wind was in it, Kenny guessed that would be what wind looked like in hair.It’s been a while since he left the house besides then, but he still couldn’t feel the wind. 

Craig walked past, Kenny wondering what he was thinking.He walked past him, looking at the window Kenny had looked at many nights and days, he walked past him and closed the curtains, making the room darker.Craig walked away from the bolted locked window.Kenny’s feet moved backwards again, tripping on stairs that led upward. 

Kenny looked at the locked window at the end of the hallway.He started running towards the cramped hallway that was claustrophobic.His hands slammed on the glass, handprints staining them.His breath quickened as he fumbled at the lock, trying to break it.A hand was imprinted in his mind. 

He heard soft noises from behind him and a hand coming up to the back of his neck crawling to his head.The window was getting further away.His hand was pulled back, further away from the window than the rest of his body. 

He was pulled into a room of darkness that swallowed him whole. He was shoved into a wall, falling to the ground, “Why can’t you just sit still and stay? There are so many things you’ll never understand.” Kenny heard Craig say, menacingly with a foot on his back.Kenny grumbled softly, not knowing what to do.Craig pulled his foot away, leaving a muddy print on his jacket.Kenny wanted to leave, he wanted to see outside, even if it’s for a day.thirty seconds wasn’t enough for him.

“You want to leave?”Craig asked.Kenny nodded, looking down.Craig told, “Kiss me and we’ll leave.”Kenny smiled, standing up from the ground.Kenny laid his hands on Craig’s shoulders, kissing him on the lips softly before pulling away. 

Craig got up and instructed, having a hand extended, “Hold my hand so I know you won’t leave.”Kenny wanted to say that he’d never leave him.Kenny held the warm hand in his cold hand.Craig started leading Kenny through the stairs stained with blood.They went past the bolted shut window that Kenny looked out everyday.They went past walls with dents and chipped paint to the door leading outside.Kenny was free from the house but he knew he’d always return to it eventually.Craig was, as he toldKenny many times, he was a god and will save him.He just had to stay.


End file.
